


Aim to Please

by Renegade_Reaper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camboy Lance, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Reaper/pseuds/Renegade_Reaper
Summary: It had started out as simply a way to get through college without begging his parents for money. He’d sworn that as soon as he graduated he’d sell his video camera and blacklist every porn site he streamed on. He’d made that promise to himself two years ago.*Or in other words, my girlfriend and I work together to make this gem.





	Aim to Please

**Author's Note:**

> I helped with this, but this is pretty much all my lovely girlfriend! See if you can notice the differences in writing...

It had started out as simply a way to get through college without begging his parents for money. He’d sworn that as soon as he graduated he’d sell his video camera and blacklist every porn site he streamed on. He’d made that promise to himself two years ago.

Now as he prepared for his third live stream that week, it dawned on Lance that maybe this was meant to be. Maybe he was meant to entertain creepy old men with his body. It certainly paid well. There were student loans to consider, along with regular day-to-day expenses. Really, who was it harming?

He straightens the camera for the second time in five minutes, looking for the perfect angle. When he finds it, he turns to his laptop and turns on the stream. Instantly usernames are flooding into the chat bar. Lance sits back, tipping his head to the side as he reads the typical ‘hello gorgeous’ or ‘what’re we in for tonight?’ that popped up on the screen.

“Be _patient_.” He rolls his eyes, settling back against the pillows. Once that was settled, Lance brushes his fingers down his chest and over the baby blue sheer nightgown he was wearing. He’d decided to go all out tonight - thigh high socks, silk panties, garters keeping them all attached. He’d even pulled out his old collar, the blue one with “baby” written in silver letters across the front. All his garments were in Lance’s trademark blue, accentuating sharp ocean-colored eyes.

Said eyes look over to scan the screen again, searching for… something. They fall on a particular username and his lips twist into a sultry smirk. There. That’s what he liked to see.

“Welcome back, Samurai,” he purrs, fixing the camera with a heated look. “I missed you last week.”

He didn’t expect an answer, but secretly he hoped for one. This particular patron tended to stay quiet and let the others clamour for Lance’s attention, but he dished out enough cash to keep the Cuban happy. Who was Lance to complain? So what if he didn’t get an answer.

“It looks like the gangs all here.” Lance says when the sound of people adding themselves to the stream calms down. “Let’s get started, yeah?”

He runs slim fingers over his thigh, up his abdomen and under the sheer nightgown. He could practically feel their hungry gazes following his movements. It made his skin prickle slightly, his senses heightening. Maybe he simply continued to do this because of the adrenaline rush it gave him.

Lance’s fingers stop at his chest. He tweaks a nipple, letting out a soft sigh. The computer pings with more messages, imploring him to talk to the camera, tell them how he was gonna work his magic and get them all off tonight. He smirks. “I got a new toy I wanted to share with you all.”

This earns him a few excited messages. Yeah, it had been worth the money to get it. Maybe he would make a little extra tonight to make up the difference.

But before he got to that… Lance leans back against the stack of pillows behind him, letting his legs fall open for their viewing pleasure. He runs his hand down a tanned thigh, fingers coming to rest over the slight bulge in his silk panties. But they knew the rules. Nothing came off until Lance had some cash in his account.

As if on cue, the familiar metallic chime of a donation comes from his laptop. He grins, tilting his head to look over. As he suspected.

“Samurai takes the lead. C’mon, boys and girls. I dressed up just for you tonight.” He pouts at the camera, then bites his bottom lip as he gives his cock a squeeze through his panties. “Whoever gives the most gets to decide what I scream when I come~”

Lance laughs as rapid fire chimes start sounding from his laptop. That was more like it. He brushes his index finger over the growing wet spot on the smooth silk - effectively obstructing his patrons’ view. There are some complaints on-screen, but he waits until there’s a few more electric signals indicating his piggy bank was filling. He glances up at the camera, winking.

A moment later he lifts his hips, shifting the cool fabric down down his thighs tortuously slow. Once it’s down past his knees he shifts up onto them, cock bobbing in full view. This earns him a few compliments, but he was more focused on the fact that the garters and stockings might become a problem in a little while.

“Oh, you guys,” Lance gushes. “You flatter me.”

He sits back, brushing his hands down his thighs before letting one close around his length, giving it a generous pull, bringing it to full hardness.

“Look- _hah_ -what you’ve done to me, having you all watch me.” He tips his head back, letting out a soft breath as he sets a languid pace with his hand.

Lance reaches down with his other hand, unhooking the garters and discarding both those and the panties to deal with later. The Cuban pushes his hips up, spreading his legs impossibly wide. Lance makes eye contact with the camera and presses his index finger against his hole.

He’d taken the liberty of opening himself up a bit before hand. As much as he loved foreplay, there was a toy with his name on it and he planned on taking all of it tonight. His finger circles slowly before pressing past the ring of muscles and into the wet heat beyond.

“Opened myself up just- _oh_ , just for you.” He says, his tone wavering slightly as he squeezed his dick, stroking it in time with his rapidly thrusting finger.

He glances over at the chat bar after it dings, signalling another watcher. “Hey there, welcome to the show~” He moves slightly, moving more into view of the camera. “Like what you see?”

The Cuban chuckles as more money is dropped in his account, the sound like music to his ears. Any guesses on who it was from?

“Okay, okay, I know what you want.” Lance pulls his hands away and reaches off camera, picking up what seemed to be a regular dildo. He turns it over in his hands, then gives the camera a sneaky look before turning it around to show his audience that there was a button on the bottom. Lance presses it, holding his breath as a faint _whirrrr_ sound is heard.

“You know what that means, don’t you?” He winks, turning it off again.

There’s a stream of responses, ranging from a simple ‘yes’ to more elaborate explanations of what they wanted Lance to do with his new toy.

Lance only hums, sitting up on his knees and lifting the toy in front of his face. He gives its length a nice long lick, toying with the ridges at the tip, his gaze locked on the camera in front of him. The Cuban swirls his tongue around the tip before suddenly taking it into his mouth.

He knew what all of his viewers were thinking - God bless his lack of a gag reflex. The toy goes down with little effort, its weight heavy and oddly comforting on Lance’s tongue. The taste wasn’t as good as it would have been with another guy, but the latex wasn’t all too terrible. He had come to like it over the years. It certainly did get him more of a following.

After a moment he pulls back, using his free hand to smear his spit along the length. The computer surges with new messages, each one dirtier than the last.

“Oh you like that?” He teases, laying back and reaching for the lube on the bedside table. “Do you imagine me going down on your cock? Do you think you could choke me? I bet you’re so bi- _ahh_ -” He gasps as the toy presses inside him, the delicious stretch pushing a faint moan past his lips.

Lance takes it in to the base, thighs twitching. It was a bit bigger than he’d anticipated, but damn if he wasn’t going to put on a show. He gives it a couple experimental thrusts, letting himself get used to its girth.

“How would you- _fuck_ \- take me?” Lance curses softly, tilting his head back as the toy slides against his walls.

Lance glances over at his laptop, unsurprised by the multiple responses of “fast and hard” that he gets. Honestly, if he was going to have sex outside his side job, he preferred someone taking the time to work him up. He was a romantic, excited over the slow and sensual. But in this line of work, the people wanted what they wanted.

“Don’t forget,” The Cuban chuckles breathlessly. “The highest donation chooses what I scream.”

He picks up his pace with the toy, his head rolling back as it pounded into his ass, hard and fast. God, he wasn’t going to last at this rate. Being a camboy had it’s perks - It had helped back in college during finals, and it helped now when life got too stress inducing.

Oh yes, this was definitely one way to take the edge off. Unfortunately, that meant a shorter show, and often times less money. Now that he was out of college, it was mostly the stress of keeping up with rent and being a fully functional human adult.

The past week had been rough, but this was exactly what the doctor had ordered. The pace he had set coupled with the rough jerking of his hand over his cock was sure to do him in any second now. But first...

He fumbles for the button on the base, switching it on. The toy inside him whirrs to life, vibrating enough to send a shock up his spine and jerk his hips down onto it. Lance jerks his hand, thrusting the vibrator quickly. Broken moans and heavy pants escape his lips and hang heavy in the air. He lets out a gasp as it nails his prostate head on, completely by accident.

“Oh fuck-” He keens, back arching against the mattress. “Yes, right- _there!_ Don’t stop! Don’t _stop_ -”

Lance belatedly registers the chime of more money in his account. He looks over to see who was in the lead and is only mildly surprised. He should’ve known.

“C’mon, Samurai. Give it to me!” He whines, speeding up his thrusts and redoubling his pumping with the hand around his neglected dick.

One last glance at the chat bar and he had his answer.

“K-K- _eith!_ -” Lance screams, his thrusts becoming jerky and haphazard as he reached his peak, coming all over his stomach in hot, messy spurts. He strokes himself though it, thighs shaking as his orgasm washes over him in waves.

He whines softly, pulling the toy out of his ass and collapsing back against the pillows with a shaky sigh.

After a moment he lifts his head and smirks at the camera. “Wow Samurai, who knew I’d learn your real name _and_ come to it all in one night?”

The stream goes dead not too long after, leaving Lance to the quiet of his room and the fuzzy-headed feeling that usually came with orgasms that hard. Good thing there was no actual cum to clean up except his own.

-

Keith looks down at his hand, come sticking to his fingers in pearlescent drops. _Holy shit._ He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Or how unbelievably _hot_ it had been.

He pushes back from his desk, not even sticking around for the conversations that usually happened after the stream ended before he’s running off to clean up. Probably with a cold shower.


End file.
